Hate that I love u
by life2love
Summary: Haley is Jake's fiance but we all know she has only one soul mate, new writer PLEASE read! and if anyone could tell me how to add comments to my chapters that would be great
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the character (although I wished I owed James Lafferty!)_

_Haley and Jake are getting married. Lucas and Nathan are brothers & Lucas is dating Brooke. Peyton and Nathan are single. Haley and Lake are best friends but she's never met Nathan. Peyton and Brooke are best friends._

* * *

When Haley awoke she felt like a car ran over her head and kept going on reverse. She turned over to see what time it was but felt a hard body next to her. She almost screamed when she remember that Jake was on a business trip. She got up to look at the person and smile how cute he was but her smile quickly faded when realized she had no clue who the guy was.

"Get up, hey, hey, hey get the hell up," she screamed in his ear while she continued to hit his hard ads.

"Umm, good morning," Nathan said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked ignoring how he looked even hotter awake."You were that drunk?" he laughed

Haley was about to answer when she panicked at her realization "I don't remember "she whispered "Oh my god I don't remember, I don't remember anything, what the hell happened" she asked getting bidder with every word.

"I found you at a club, we talked for a while then we ended up at your place, why are you going so crazy?" Nathan asked

"Because I'm getting married dumbass" Haley began to shout

"Oohh, you're feistier than I remember"

Haley glared at him for a second," I have the worst taste in guys" She said more to herself than him.

"That's not what you said last night" Nathan smirked

"Obviously, I was really drunk last night and would you quit with the stupid smirk?" Haley said annoyed

"I know you like it," Nathan winked

"You are such an ass," Haley said rolling her eyes but she couldn't help the shivers running down her spine.

"Hello, earth to Haley" Nathan said waving his hand across her face. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello, Hi mother no, oh, I know ...fine …I heard you the the first five times yes? Am up..I will, bye.

As she tried to get up she felt a force pull her back. As she tried to get up again she felt that same force pulling her back.

"What the hell? She questioned as she continued her attempts to pull free, but more fruntiquely this time. She looked at Nathan who stared at her amused with that annoying smirk on his face.

When she pulled the covers she realized that annoying smirk on his face.

When she pulled the covers she realized that hr and Nathan were connected by fuzzy pink handcuffs. She gave him the most frighting glare in the history of stares Nathan feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You freaking bastard" Haley shouted as she continued to violently hit him with her pillow with her free hand.

"Oww you know, I wasn't having sex with myself." Nathan replied

"Break in, breath out, breath in, breath out "Haley said to herself trying to calm down.

Nathan chuckled" woman"

"Okay, where's the key" Haley said as calmly as possible.

"Why are you asking me" Nathan questioned

Ignoring his question, Haley begun to search for the key dragging him along.

"It's not here" Haley said frustrated after a few minutes of searching. Getting dressed best as she could, once again Haley dragged Nathan with her out of the apartment ignoring his protests. Haley signed; this was going to be a long day.


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**Thanks to Saderia and HJS-NS-23 for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: Tree Hill belongs to Mark, I only this story._

Haley ran as fast as she could knowing their would be big trouble if she got caught.

"If you don't hurry up i'm gonna leave you here," Nathan said. Haley ignored his comments and dove into the car as fast as she could. She quickly sped away as Nathan continued to laugh about how slow she ran.

_Haley dragged Nathan out of the apartment as they continued to argue the whole way out. The were going to see Nathan's friend Tim for keys to the cuffs. Nathan drove which proved to be a very difficult task. When it was like you had a twin, who was very talkative by the way. That problem was now taken care of but it just seemed to be a terrible day for Haley. _

_"I have to go dress shopping," Haley said after they said goodbye to him. "Wait a second, didn't you say you were getting married in one week?" Nathan asked confused._

_"Yeah, so?" Haley said._

_"I don't know much about weddings, but why the hell would you wait one week until your wedding to buy a dress?"_

_"Because its a tradition, it's the way its always been in my family," "A dumb one if you ask me..." Nathan mumbled to himself. _

_"Too bad I didn't," Haley said hearing his comment._

_And just like that they began to argue again. Somewhere in the conversation Haley began to get flashbacks of the previous night._

_"Why are you getting married anyway? You're only 23." Nathan questioned._

_"Because its part of my five-year plan."_

"I don't believe in having plans for everything, I think you should just live in the moment and have fun." "But if you don't know what you want, you won't know how to be happy meaning you can't have fun."

"True, but..."

_Haley quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Nathan was screaming her name. _

_"You sure daydream a lot," Nathan said noticing that Haley was now looking at him. _

_Haley ignored him, thinking about the voices she'd heard she recognized the second voice as hers, but the first also sounded familiar. It was a man's voice, very deep, but something about it comforted her. Then she heard Nathan who seemed to be talking to her._

_"It was...it ws Nathan," she sccreamed as she came to the realization._

_"First of all, what the hell and second of all, who the hell are you talking to?" Nathan asked._

_"Nothing, but do you remember anything about last night?" Haley asked. _

_"Definately." Nathan said wiggling his eye brows as he shows an immature smirk on his face._

_"That's not what I meant." Haley said rolling her eyes, although she couldn't help smiling. _

_"Other than that, I only remember tthat we ere both really, really, really drunk."_

_Haley thought as hard as she could and the memories began to come back, but this time she couldn't hear, she only saw faces._

"Oh my God you re fucking kidding me!" Haley screamed panicking.

"What is it now?" Nathan said with a sigh.

Haley froze in her spot not knowing how to react, if what she had seen was true, she knew she would be dead fo sure.

**Sorry the chapter ended like this bbut I didn't realize how long it would be and I hate really long chapters. The flashback will be continued on the next chapter. The more reviews, the sooner I update!**


	3. How I ruined my life

(Bring begins with last paragraph on chapter 2) _Don'__t own One Tree Hill_

* * *

Haley thought as hard as she could as the memories began to come back but this time she couldn't hear, she only saw faces.

"Oh my god, you are fucking kidding me" Haley screamed panicking

"What is it now" Nathan said within a sigh

Haley froze in her spot not knowing how to react, if what she had seen was truly, she was dead for sure.

"Did we get married "Haley questioned breaking heavily

"Uhh uhh "Nathan shrugged not thinking much of it

"Well look at it this may, if we are married, you're stuck with me the rest of your life" Haley said emphasizing the best few words

"Ahh" Nathan let out a girly shriek as Haley plastered a satisfied smile on her face

"Yeah, I feel the same way" Haley said when Nathan seemed to be done Nathan looked at Haley with the same shirk

"Why are you looking at me like that" Haley question

"Correct we if I'm wrong but you're engaged about supposed to get married in a week"

Haley's face suddenly turned serious at the realization, she had been so busy panicking that she completely forgot about Jake and the wedding.

Suddenly Haley began to cry hysterically.

"Uh oh please stop, I can't dead with chicks crying" Nathan pleaded

But this only made Haley cry harder thinking she had slept with a complete idiot. But as quickly as she began to crying, she suddenly stepped.

Nathan immediately noticed how much quieter it got "Do you have some type of personality disorder?" Nathan questioned

"I have a plan" Haley said having learned that ignoring him was the best choice

Nathan was shocked and impressed when he heard Haley's plan

"Are you sure about this" Nathan asked

"I have no other choice "Haley shrugged, then a thought came to her

"Wait, are you scared?"Haley asked

"What? No" Nathan answered

"Then I guess you have nothing to lose" Haley said suddenly lost in his beautiful blue pupils

Nathan shuddered at her stare "Okay, let's do it"

* * *

Haley ran as fast as she could know there would be big trouble if she got caught. "If you don't leave you here" Nathan said. Haley ignored his comments as she dove into the car as fast as she could. She quickly sped away as Nathan laughed about how slowly ran.

"She did it," Haley jumped up and down

"I didn't think you could pull it off but I am glad you proved one wrong" Haley smiled as she hugged him. A surprised Nathan hugged him as something felt strangely right about it

Haley had wanted to go and just have the marriage license disappear but she knew that wasn't possible. She mentally thanked herself for picking to go out on a Saturday night for the place didn't open on Sundays. She carefully pushed her head and arms through a cracked she searched through the alphabetically arranged licenses and squealed when she found her and Nathan's. Without paying much attention to the names, she reached for her lighter and lit the paper. She threw it in the trash can and sprinted for the car.

Haley drove away and stopped at a nearby restaurant feeling her stomach growl. Nathan who had also grown on appetite made no attempts to complain a surprised Haley smiled when Nathan opened the door for her and for a second he felt as if he couldn't breath.

"Nathan, are you going to stared there forever" Haley began to shout after continuously calling his name. Nathan snapped out of his gaze "I was just enjoying the weather"

"Uhh umm" Haley said and walked to him hardly leaving any space for him to breath. "I don't like to be left waiting" Haley whispered in his ear and smirked exile.

She went to sit, smiling at herself. He wasn't the only one with the Scott charm.

* * *

Hope that makes it a little less confusing. Review, Please (lol)! 


	4. A Mother like No Other

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Tree Hill is all Mark's._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nathan and Haley headed towards the bridal shop to meet Haley's mother. After they had finished eating, Nathan had realized that his car was still in the repair shop and Haley had to get to the shop asap after her mother persistantly continued to call and leave very unfriendly messages on her voice mail.

"You're here." Haley said with a heavy sigh.

They entered the shop silently as Nathan opened the door for Haley. Haley gave him a small smile befire explaining him where to hide so her mother wouldn't see him. "Okay so, repeat what I said," said Haley.

"Go on the other side of the closet when she comes in. If she comes to the other door, hide in the dressingroom and stay quiet," Nathan repeated without much through since this was the thousandth time Haley told him.

"Okay, go through the back door, i'll meet you there."Haley whispered.

"Haley," Nathan whined. "Please?" Haley pouted. A determined look in her eye.

"Fine." Nathan said sighing having learned that Haley always managed to get what she wanted, besides, he found that he wouldn't bring himself to say no to her. Nathan reached the room and as Haley promised, he was in the back closet where no one seemed to have any reason to enter. But suddenly he began to feel a tingly feeling in his throat oh no, he thought trying to hold it as best as he could.

"Ah choo!" "What was that? Haley you sound like a man." Lydia James said as she walked towards the noise. Nathan panicked as he quickly tip-toed to the dressing room.

"Haley open the door," Nathan whispered. Suddenly Lydia James opened the closet.

"Stay quiet," Haley whispered to Nathan nervously. She loved her mother but she knre how she always wanted weverything her way like john and Haley being together and if she found out about Haley's "distraction", there would be Hell to pay.

"Haley, Haley, Haley Elizabeth James! Where the hell are you?" Her mother screamed getting louder with every word.

"I'm getting dreaaed mother, i'll be right there!" Haley yelled. "Well I don't liked to be kept waiting, and I hope you know there's nothing worst than a sick bride!" Lydia yelled back.

Haley rolled her eyes ignoring her mother's comments.

"How do I look?" Haley sighed as she straightened her dress. Nahan squeezed out of the corner Haley had pushed him in during her panic. He came from behind jer speechless at the sight in front of him. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her with everything he had in him.

"Nathan, what planet are you on?" Said Haley who had turned around now only two inches from his face. Nathan quickly snapped out of his gaze which he had found necessary to do ever since he had met Haley. Haley felt Nathans hands on her shoulders the simple touch to make her shiver.

"You look...beautiful." Haley blushed at his words. Two inches turned into one was one began to dissapear...

"Haley!" They both jumped. "If you don't get your tiny ass in here right now i'm gonna come in!" "I should probably go," Haley whispered as her heart began to beat regularly again.

"Yeah," Nathan said his voice barely audible.

"Mom please stop crying," Nathan heard Haley say. "My little girl is growing up.Yesterday that I was changing your diapers, and belive me that was not a pleasant task.

"Wow mom, thanks." Haley replied Natahn chuckled at this.

It was funny how they had spent one day (or two techically) together and he felt as if he had know her all his life. He also thought it was odd how her name sounded so familiar, but he brushed it off as just another one of the millions of girls he had slept with in his short life time. But somehow, he knew it was different this time eventhough it didn't matter as Haley was way out of his league and getting married, little did he know that Haley was thinking the same thing...

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I want ice cream," Haley blurted out randomly. They had just finished at the bridal shop and were headed to retrieve Nathan's car. Quickly, she swerved the car and headed for the ice cream parlor that had caught her attention. Nathan stared at her, appalled at how she had almost gotten them killed and amused by how crazy she was. Without a glance at him she parked the car and ran towards the parlor.

"Chocolate fudge brownie" he could hear her excitedly calling to the clerk. He rushed up to her, smoothly handed the woman, "Becka" a five dollar bill before Haley could react.

"Keep the change" he added, winking at the woman who ran of to hyperventilate.

After she received her ice cream, she marveled, "You know, you're an ass, but you're not an ass ass, you're like a good ass."

"I guess that's the closet thing to a compliment I'll be getting from you, you're not such a bad ass yourself" he replied smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him in an attempt to distract herself.

"Don't you want any ice cream?" she asked suddenly

"I don't maintain this good ass and astonishingly hot body by sitting on my ass and eating ice cream," he replied as Haley doubtfully looked at her ice cream before shrugging it of.

"You sound like a girl" she laughed. "Do not" he maturely replied back

"Then I dare you to eat it" she continued to mock him before stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, cutting off his complaints.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten minutes latter Nathan and Haley had arrived at the auto shop were Nathan's car was. When Haley tried to say goodbye, he suggested he should follow her home, you know, to make sure she was safe. Although they were too stubborn to admit it, both desired the other's company. Haley attempted to use PMS as an excuse, but she knew she was crying because her life was such a mess. She was the queen of morals and now she had slept with a man. And not only did she sleep with a man but she slept with a man she was not married to while the man she was supposed to get married to was away and unsuspecting of his deceitful fiancé. When she arrived, she tried to run up the steps before Nathan could suspect her crying. Unfortunately, clumsy as she was, she simply couldn't get up the steps in one piece.

"holy-shit," she cried out in pain as she stared at her now purple ankle, she was all confused, 30 seconds ago she had been trying to get away from him now all she wanted was his gorgeous blue eyes to assure her, and of course, for him drive her to the hospital.. When he finally caught up to her he inspected why she had been screaming out all those curses. Wordlessly, he quickly picked her up before laying her down in the backseat of his car and speeding to the hospital "Are you okay?," no he couldn't say that, of course she wasn't okay and anything else he considered saying made him sound like an idiot in his mind so, he simply kept his mouth shut. Two hours later Haley was out of the emergency room and she was returned in a less, say, stressed position. The pain killers were like meth to a person that never tried drugs before in her feeble body. Nathan hurried to get her out of the hospital before she embarrassed herself anymore by blurting our random, personal, and just plain embarrassing things.

Nathan, as much as he hated to admit it, was enjoying her random moments of confesses. More times then he could count she had already admitted how much she liked him, and asked if it was possible to fall for someone you barely knew. She also admitted how astonishingly hot he was and how sleeping with him was the" best thing she had ever done in, like forever" and there was nothing like that to boost Nathan Scott's already ginormous ego. But after all the ranting Haley finally feel asleep and she was just beautiful; the way her elegant eyebrows suddenly relaxed, her gorgeous cheekbones soft, and her lips so inviting… and the snoring, not so beautiful.

_**The next day **_

Her eyelashes fluttered as she escaped from unconsciousness only to discover the slight throbbing pain in her ankle. She frowned at that, before gasping when she saw Nathan's half-naked figure looming over her. He smirked at her before allowing her to process that she still had her clothes on and had no memory of any extracurricular activities last night. She smiled, relieved, whispering "Thanks" as she made her way to the bathroom… only to find herself yanked into the same position as before by Nathan, unfortunately, that wasn't before she received a very unkind reminder of yesterday's happenings from her ankle.

She sat defeated and found herself enveloped into a pair of comforting arms, surprisingly. She decided that she might as well get used to it, she was stuck here all day anyway.

And after a few hours her perspective had changed, this day was sort of a blessing in disguise. She never felt she'd shared so much with one person, and she never felt one person had shared so much with her. She discovered Nathan was simply misunderstood, and that his dysfunctional family was the main reason to his ominous view of life.

By the time they had reached the end of the Titanic her eyes were soar and red from all the crying. Yes, she had convinced him to with the Titanic with her, she didn't know how, but she felt very proud of herself for the fact. She sighed in contempt as she mindlessly played with her hair while she placed her head in his lap. She ignored his amused stares and chuckles everything a fresh tear escaped her eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled, could this day be anymore perfect?

Nathan passed her her phone as it began to ring, she groaned, annoyed at whoever had interrupted her moment of bliss.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone crankily

"Not the type of greeting I would expect from my fiancé" she heard as her eyes widened

"Umm, hey Jake, sorry I was sleeping" she stammered

"Well, I'll let you go back to sleep, I just wanted to remind you that I was coming back tomorrow, nine A.M. sharp"

"Ummm, Haley, hello, hello?"

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi People, Please Review!

Her first reaction was to be frozen in horror at his words, when she was with Nathan it  
was like an escape from the real world and unfortunately, she escaped a little too far  
because there hadn't been one moment that she thought about Jake ever since she met  
Nathan. However, that phase didn't last long and soon she was running around the room  
trying to get rid of any traces on Nathan, except for Nathan himself. Hours she taught,  
hours, he told her not to worry (as if) and that he would be there in a few hours.  
Nathan, whom she had notified about the reason to her panic, only stared at her as she  
ran around the room.

Nathan would never admit it, but he was sad to say in the least, he couldn't believe how  
stupid he had been for thinking about things he had no right to think about. This was why  
he never trusted people, because they always mess shred your heart into excruciatingly  
tiny little pieces. He had spent years mastering this art and she tore down every defense  
he had ever developed over less than 72 hours and now…she proved him right. It was hard  
for him to believe something so beautiful could be so cruel …

Wait, what was he thinking? She never lied to him or tried to deceive him, she had always  
been honest and he knew that she was getting married this was all his fault. It was just that every time he looked into beautiful brown orbs of hers he couldn't help but feel so vulnerable, he forgot about the rest of the world, and the fact that he couldn't have her didn't matter, he was grateful for every second he had with her. I am such an idiot, he thought to himself, why was he even thinking about this? It would probably be the hardest thing he had ever had to do but, they say if you love something they you have to let it  
go. Was that the unexplainable feeling he felt coursing through his whole body? Love? He  
couldn't think of such things, he knew nothing about love and if he couldn't even love  
the father he had lived with for 18 years, how could he love someone he hardly knew?

Either way it didn't matter, he had to let her go.

"Haley" she jumped up, startled by how close he was. She stopped in her steps seeing the  
look on his face.

Slowly, softly, he put his hand to her cheek and he felt as if he could be content there  
forever, but he didn't have a choice. He leaned in, warning her with his eyes as her  
breath held. He touched his forehead to hers

"Thank you" was all he could whisper, after everything he had wanted to say, it was all  
he could say.

And there was nothing else they could say.

A Few Hours Later…

It had been hours later, she had managed to get the redness from her eyes but an honestly  
content smile was harder to achieve. Jake would just have to expect it; she could always  
make up some excuse. Breathing deeply, she parked the car after turning of the engine.  
This was it, the moment and there wasn't an excited bone in her body. What was wrong with  
her? This was supposed to be her fiancé and she didn't even feel excited to see him.  
She shook her thoughts of and walked painfully slow into the airport.

It didn't take long to find him, he had the most exhausted look on his face and a dull  
gray tux on, he seemed very concentrated on something..

Those weren't important matters, she said to herself. And with one last breath she headed  
towards him.


	8. AUthor's note

Hi I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have exams soon which I am studying for and it was hard to even find time to write this note. But I promise I will finish this story eventually although there are only a few chapters left. Please be patient! And also, if any of you are Twilight fans please read my story of the Twilight section! And if you're not a fan of Twilight, maybe I can change your mind!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Hello, I'm back and I just wanted to warn you that Jake is a complete jerk in this chapter. I'm not sure if you guys will enjoy it but I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and **_**I **_**think it's funny. By the way, Wolf Creek probably wasn't that scary to the average person but I'm veeeeeerrrryyyy easily scared. And you won't really know what I'm talking about until you read the chapter so I'll stop my blabbering and let you read it. I hope you like it! **

"How was your trip?" Haley asked trying to rid of the silence in the car

"Fine" he replied-"it was great, greatly fine" he added

"Oh" Haley replied noticing that he barely recognized her attempt to start a conversation. Nathan would have never been this boring…

"How great was it" she blurted stupidly trying to distract herself from the shocking pain thinking HIS name had brought her

"I'm not sure you would understand, a bunch of corporate guys using their smarts"

that seemed to be all of the distraction Haley needed "what do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

"Well you know, you were never the type, you know"

"No, I don't"

"Come on, are you that blind"

"I'm appalled at you, are you saying that I'm too idiotic to comprehend what occurs on a business trip?"

"Noooooo, you're sort of twisting my words"

"I'm not twisting anything I'm just summarizing this conversation"

"Uhhh, Haley, relax it's not that big of a deal, I was just saying-"

"- that I'm stupid-"

'No, that it's hard for you to comprehend, because…. because you're a girl' (whoops!)

"Oh, I see, nothing personal, you think all woman are stupid"

"no"-sigh-"Haley, I'm sorry, can we just not fight?"-sigh-"I missed you"

"I missed you to" (A little white lie)

Finally we arrived, home sweet home. I opened the door for Jake as he brought his luggage in. I was horrified, irrationally, as if something I had left behind would hint at my disgrace.

"Wow, this place looks clean"

"I cleaned" Haley said rubbing her forehead

"Would you mind unpacking my stuff" Jake said

I stared at him incredulously "why should I unpack your stuff"

"You're my soon-to-be-wife, and woman are supposed to be nurtures"

"Who ever said woman were supposed to be unpackers too"

"Come on, it's only one suitcase, why are you making an argument out of everything"

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

Sigh- "never mind, I'll just do it myself"

I headed of straight to the bathroom before I broke down again. It was like taking big gulps of air before diving under water, I could only stay strong for so long before the thought of Nathan came creeping into my head and I lost control again. Even thinking his name ripped my heart open.

"Haley" I heard him call a few minutes later

"What" I yelled back already irritated

"Look, I'm sorry. What do you say we watch a movie?"

"Okay" I sighed still annoyed. I took a deep breath and stared at my reflection again hopelessly before getting out.

"What are we watching" I asked

"Wolf Creek" he replied before throwing the DVD at me.

I stared at it dumfounded. Could he be anymore of an idiot? He knew how much I hated scary movies, and he didn't even ask what I wanted. Had he always been like this? Maybe I was the real idiot for thinking I ever loved him. They say opposites attract, I wonder which one of us was the real idiot and which one was smart

"Hhhhheeeeellllllooooo" I jumped, startled "is there anyone there, can you go make some popcorn"

I glared at him

"It's just that you make really amazing popcorn, could you go? The movie is starting"

I-D-I-O-T, I was speechless, it was the only thing I could say, and I was speaking for both of us. How could he be so horrible and rude? How could I have tolerated his horrible rudeness?

_A few hours later_

The movie was… scary, horrifying, and gruesome. I knew it was going to terrify me for weeks but I was too depressed to care.

"You know, I reeeaaalllly missed you" Jake crooned as he began trailing small kissed across my collarbone. To say that I wasn't in the mood would have been an understatement.

"Jake, I'm tired, why don't we just go to sleep"

"But I've been gone so long; I need to not go to sleep"

"Jake really, stop" I said backing away

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just tired"

"You're PMSing"

"That has nothing to do with it, and that doesn't even make an excuse for how you've been acting"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

S-T-O-P WHAT?

"What did you call me?"

"Look, maybe I was exaggerating a little"

I ran for my purse and shoes 'You know what, you're the bitch, have fun fucking yourself" I called out to him as I slammed the door

I ran, still with my shoes in my hand, I didn't really know where I was going, I just wanted to be far away from him. I couldn't breathe, but it only propelled me to run faster. I knew I wasn't running towards anything, I was just trying to run away from the mess I called my life. Anywhere was better than here.


	10. Chapter 10

**HHHHHHHHHHHHeeeeeeeeelllllooooooooooo! The stranger that makes Haley up may seem sort of weird but if any of you watch Greys Anatomy think of how Patrick Dempsey and the short boss lady talk. Does anyone have any idea what I'm talking about? **

"Hey, mam are you okay?" "Hello?" "Hhhhheeeeellllllooooo?"

Those were the sounds I woke up to. Looking at my surroundings, I had no clue where I was until the memories of yesterday's occurrences came rushing back to me. I still had no clue where I was I only recalled that I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. As foolish as it was, at the time I truly believed that if I ran away from my problems they would no longer exist.

"I'm fine, thanks"

"People who are fine do not spend the night in a telephone booth, people who are fine do not have mascara streaks from all the crying they appear to have done running down their cheeks, people who are fine-"

"I said I was fine, what are you a shrink?"

"No, I'm a psychic. I'm just saying, you may want to fix whatever is wrong with your life before its too late. You only have _one life to live_."

"Thank you ohh great one. You are so wise. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go take your great advice."

"Remember, _one life to live_" I could hear her calling after me

I had finally recognized where I was. This was another part of the town Jake and I had visited while we were sight seeing. I was surprised that I had run so far since this was about two hours away from the apartment. Pathetically, I thought of all the calories I must have burned and decided I was in the mood to wallow with a tub of ice cream. Conveniently enough, there was an ice cream parlor about ten minutes away in the direction of the apartment.

"Double chocolate fudge brownie, I need double the largest size you have" I called the girl behind the counter.

Ten minutes later I was halfway through my bowl. It seemed the girl understood what I meant when she processed my physical state. In my idle condition, my mind began to wander helplessly to dangerous territory.

"_You know, you're an ass, but you're not an ass ass, you're like a good ass"_

"_I guess that's the closest thing to a compliment I'll be getting from you, you're not such a bad as yourself"_

"_Don't you want any ice cream?"_

"_I don't maintain this astonishingly hot body by sitting on my ass and eating ice cream"_

"_You sound like a girl"_

"_Do not"_

"_Then I dare you to eat it"_

I think running was becoming a habit for me. Because that's what I did, I ran as fast as I could before the tears began to spill. That one memory of me and Nathan was like a spark that started the burning of his face into my brain. It remained just as clear as before no matter how fast I ran. I knew then that I loved him and that's why I hadn't went to him when I had nowhere else to go the previous night. I only would have hurt him as much as I was hurting, especially when I went crawling back to Jake just as I was planning to do. Everyone said marriage was hard, relationships weren't easy and that we both had to compromise. I had been immature by running away and I was ready to compromise. The thought of any other solution was unbearable. I had no one, at least not here in Miami and although my mother and I had always had our quarrels, I couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her. Therefore I had to stop being so selfish and compromise, for my one good and for the good of everyone that I loved.

I stopped running and thinking as I began panting for breath. I discovered that both were exhausting me to a point I couldn't tolerate. I knew I would reach the apartment within a few minutes. I tried to fill my head with happy thoughts such as how all the wedding plans had turned out so well. It was everything I ever dreamed of. I had the most beautiful dress, and shoes, and reception cite, and cake, and flowers, everything was perfect , all except for…

I took a deep breath closing my eyes, as I prepared to enter the building where our apartment was located.

_**Meanwhile with Jake**_

I had never seen hotter French maid costumes. The thing that sucked about Haley was that she was never willing to explore new things with me. I wondered where she was now; we had no friends in Miami she didn't even take her car. Maybe she was doing the same thing I was, exploring new things.

"Do you like that" the girl's voice tickled my ear. Ahhh, I love exploring.

**Back to Haley **

I searched for my key franticly; I only had so much time before I lost the courage I needed to go apologize. Luckily I hadn't forgotten my purse; I exhaled as I found the key.

"Jake, Jake, I'm so sorry, it was stupid and immature of me to run away and I ju-"

"I'm sorry I didn't expect-"

His words came to an abrupt stop with the deafening sound of Haley's palm connecting with his cheek

**I f anyone can guess what Haley will do next they'll get a virtual cookie. P.S. she wasn't really a psychic (by the way, I find that word very hard to spell) she was being sarcastic, sort of like me! And I just wanted you guys to know that I love **_one life to live_**! Please review. Happy Christmas! Merry Holidays! Lol…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not sure if you guys remembered but they don't live in Miami, it was just a destination wedding. And HIM is Nathan in case you didn't get that. I didn't really mention where she was going because I wanted it to be mysterious and fun but I think it's pretty obvious where Haley's going.**

I promised myself this was the last time. I was tired of running away from my life, or as I had realized, Jake. It hadn't been my problems that I was running away from as much as it was him. My heart was breaking and if I was honest with myself, I knew I didn't really love Jake. The smoldering feeling that was tearing at me had been because of everything else,: HIM, how alone I felt without HIM, how crazy it was to say that I missed HIM when I had barely known HIM, and how much I missed being in a familiar place.

After about five minutes I decided it was time for another mean of transportation. I halted a cab and ordered him to take me to my destination. In a way, I felt relief, everyone excepted me to marry Jake or someone like him and maybe if I did something people didn't except me to do for once, they would realize that I can no longer live my life under other people's expectations. Because that's what Jake had taught me, I didn't want a life with him or anyone like him for that matter. And with the relief came the came that I was reminded of as the moisture escaped my eyes, sliding across my cheeks.

I knew I was wrong, I wasn't alone I had tons of wonderful friends back home and an incredible best friend, which reminded me

I was anxious as the phone continued to ring, I needed to hear his voice to reassure me that I did the right thing and that everything would be okay

"Hello"

"Luke, hi it's me. I've missed you so much Miami isn't everything it was cut out to be and everything was a disaster. And Jake-"

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"The wedding is off. I found Jake with three girls on our bed after me had a fight and it's over.. It's all over" my voice broke as I realized the truth of my words

"I'm so sorry; I never realized he was such a jackass. Life works in mysterious ways Haley, but you're a good person, it'll workout for you, I know it."

"Thanks, and please don't tell anyone, pity is the last thing I need right now"

after a few seconds I wondered why he hadn't replied

"Hello" "Hello" "Luke?" I felt the frustration grow within me as I heard the dial tone. Of all the times it could have, my phone decided to wait until now to lose service, Stupid cricket.

I thanked the cab driver as I threw him two crumpled twenties and ran out of the cab. I headed straight to the bathroom to freshen up first, knowing that I didn't have time for another break down anytime soon. Luckily, since I had always been the responsible one, I had the plane tickets in my purse. Smiling deviously, I ripped Jake's ticket to pieces before letting it glided to the ground. I took a deep breath; this was going to be a long ride.

_**Nathan's Perspective!**_

"Nathan, you okay? I mean, you're the best player I know, on and off the field and lately your game's been lacking, on and off the field."

"For the last time, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Actually, I have to go. I have this really important meeting I have to go to."

There was no way I was gonna admit to anyone my personal affection struggles as had come to call them well, except for Haley. All of my friends were well aware by now that everytime they asked me what was wrong with me something urgent would coincidentally come up

"What's up with you and all of these meetings lately?"

"I don't know. I'll see y'all later"

I don't know what drove me to do it, it was stupid of me but as soon as I got in the car I made a straight drive to Haley's apartment. I was an idiot, but everytime I tried to do something, anything I would start thinking about Haley and find myself heading to her apartment. I had seen her run out twice. I wanted more than anything to go to her and fix whatever seemed to be the matter with her but I knew it would only make things harder for me. It just felt so unfair, I had wealthy parents and I could have any girl I wanted. But the one girl I desired so much was the one thing I couldn't have.

I don't know what gave me the courage but this time I got out of the car and made it all the way to her door before I began to hesitate. Her fiancé was supposed to have come home and as much as I wanted her I wanted more for her to be happy. But selfishness and curiosity overtook me and I found myself knocking on the door. Not a sound was made inside as I knocked multiple more times and reaching for the knob I found the apartment unlocked..

"Haley, Haley" I was startled by three naked girls I saw in her living room. I never thought Haley was the type… it couldn't have been her. The anger boiling in me was distracted one of the girls approaching me.

"She's gone" I could have sworn I heard my heart crack at the words

"Where" I demanded

"Don't know, but I'm available" she replied winking at me

"It's an understatement when I say that I'm not interested"

I hurried back to my car. Ever since I had met Haley it seemed that I had developed this immunity towards girls, like they were no longer beautiful, I only wanted her.

Just as I had reached my apartment my phone began to ring. A ray of hope rose in my heart, as stupid as it was because Haley didn't even have my phone number. The number coming up as unknown made me curious.

"Hello"

"Hey, is this Nathan"

"Yeah, this is him, who are you'

"I know we don't talk much but I thought I was more memorable than that"

"oh, hey"

"Listen, Thanksgiving is coming up and I know you're not very close with your father so I was wondering if you could come to my house. Just for a little while, you know"

"Thanks for the offer but I' m not really up for celebrating anything right now"

"Listen, life's too short for you to spend Thanksgiving alone and miserable, you deserve better than that, Please, and my mom won't let me breath until I promise her that you're coming"

"Ummm, okay tell her I'll be there and thanks for the invitation"

"You're always welcome here"

**Oooohh mystery!!!! But I did give you a clue and I think it's pretty obvious; I'm not very good at the whole mystery thing. I would have made Lucas quote some poetry because he's always sooooo wise but I thought it would be a little too extreme. Isn't this so tragic? Anyway, there's one last chapter left! And probably an epilogue but no worries I have decided there will be a happy ending after going through a bunch of possibilities on how to end the story. ****Please Review!**


	12. Note

Hi guys, I just wanted to tell you guys to ignore the chapter titles because I lost my count and I got really confused but there's no missing chapter and it is in order so just ignore the screwed up counting. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not sure if you guys remembered but they don't live in Miami, it was just a destination wedding. And HIM is Nathan in case you didn't get that. I didn't really mention where she was going because I wanted it to be mysterious and fun but I think it's pretty obvious where Haley's going.**

I promised myself this was the last time. I was tired of running away from my life, or as I had realized, Jake. It hadn't been my problems that I was running away from as much as it was him. My heart was breaking and if I was honest with myself, I knew I didn't really love Jake. The smoldering feeling that was tearing at me had been because of everything else,: HIM, how alone I felt without HIM, how crazy it was to say that I missed HIM when I had barely known HIM, and how much I missed being in a familiar place.

After about five minutes I decided it was time for another mean of transportation. I halted a cab and ordered him to take me to my destination. In a way, I felt relief, everyone excepted me to marry Jake or someone like him and maybe if I did something people didn't except me to do for once, they would realize that I can no longer live my life under other people's expectations. Because that's what Jake had taught me, I didn't want a life with him or anyone like him for that matter. And with the relief came the came that I was reminded of as the moisture escaped my eyes, sliding across my cheeks.

I knew I was wrong, I wasn't alone I had tons of wonderful friends back home and an incredible best friend, which reminded me

I was anxious as the phone continued to ring, I needed to hear his voice to reassure me that I did the right thing and that everything would be okay

"Hello"

"Luke, hi it's me. I've missed you so much Miami isn't everything it was cut out to be and everything was a disaster. And Jake-"

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"The wedding is off. I found Jake with three girls on our bed after me had a fight and it's over.. It's all over" my voice broke as I realized the truth of my words

"I'm so sorry; I never realized he was such a jackass. Life works in mysterious ways Haley, but you're a good person, it'll workout for you, I know it."

"Thanks, and please don't tell anyone, pity is the last thing I need right now"

after a few seconds I wondered why he hadn't replied

"Hello" "Hello" "Luke?" I felt the frustration grow within me as I heard the dial tone. Of all the times it could have, my phone decided to wait until now to lose service, Stupid cricket.

I thanked the cab driver as I threw him two crumpled twenties and ran out of the cab. I headed straight to the bathroom to freshen up first, knowing that I didn't have time for another break down anytime soon. Luckily, since I had always been the responsible one, I had the plane tickets in my purse. Smiling deviously, I ripped Jake's ticket to pieces before letting it glided to the ground. I took a deep breath; this was going to be a long ride.

_**Nathan's Perspective!**_

"Nathan, you okay? I mean, you're the best player I know, on and off the field and lately your game's been lacking, on and off the field."

"For the last time, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Actually, I have to go. I have this really important meeting I have to go to."

There was no way I was gonna admit to anyone my personal affection struggles as had come to call them well, except for Haley. All of my friends were well aware by now that everytime they asked me what was wrong with me something urgent would coincidentally come up

"What's up with you and all of these meetings lately?"

"I don't know. I'll see y'all later"

I don't know what drove me to do it, it was stupid of me but as soon as I got in the car I made a straight drive to Haley's apartment. I was an idiot, but everytime I tried to do something, anything I would start thinking about Haley and find myself heading to her apartment. I had seen her run out twice. I wanted more than anything to go to her and fix whatever seemed to be the matter with her but I knew it would only make things harder for me. It just felt so unfair, I had wealthy parents and I could have any girl I wanted. But the one girl I desired so much was the one thing I couldn't have.

I don't know what gave me the courage but this time I got out of the car and made it all the way to her door before I began to hesitate. Her fiancé was supposed to have come home and as much as I wanted her I wanted more for her to be happy. But selfishness and curiosity overtook me and I found myself knocking on the door. Not a sound was made inside as I knocked multiple more times and reaching for the knob I found the apartment unlocked..

"Haley, Haley" I was startled by three naked girls I saw in her living room. I never thought Haley was the type… it couldn't have been her. The anger boiling in me was distracted one of the girls approaching me.

"She's gone" I could have sworn I heard my heart crack at the words

"Where" I demanded

"Don't know, but I'm available" she replied winking at me

"It's an understatement when I say that I'm not interested"

I hurried back to my car. Ever since I had met Haley it seemed that I had developed this immunity towards girls, like they were no longer beautiful, I only wanted her.

Just as I had reached my apartment my phone began to ring. A ray of hope rose in my heart, as stupid as it was because Haley didn't even have my phone number. The number coming up as unknown made me curious.

"Hello"

"Hey, is this Nathan"

"Yeah, this is him, who are you'

"I know we don't talk much but I thought I was more memorable than that"

"oh, hey"

"Listen, Thanksgiving is coming up and I know you're not very close with your father so I was wondering if you could come to my house. Just for a little while, you know"

"Thanks for the offer but I' m not really up for celebrating anything right now"

"Listen, life's too short for you to spend Thanksgiving alone and miserable, you deserve better than that, Please, and my mom won't let me breath until I promise her that you're coming"

"Ummm, okay tell her I'll be there and thanks for the invitation"

"You're always welcome here"

**Oooohh mystery!!!! But I did give you a clue and I think it's pretty obvious; I'm not very good at the whole mystery thing. I would have made Lucas quote some poetry because he's always sooooo wise but I thought it would be a little too extreme. Isn't this so tragic? Anyway, there's one last chapter left! And probably an epilogue but no worries I have decided there will be a happy ending after going through a bunch of possibilities on how to end the story. ****Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I just wanted to say that I finished the story but I don't want to put them all up at once and they are all labeled confusingly now I don't even know if they're in the right order but if anyone finds that something doesn't make sense please tell me so I can switch the chapters around because I really don't remember and I don t like reading my own stories


	15. Chapter 15

**In case you didn't notice the two clues were the italicized **_**your **_**when the mystery person said father and when they said something about deserving better than that which sounded a little wise-y. So anyway, enjoy!And I made this extra long for you guys!**

"Rise and shine Haley, it's a beautiful day"

"No it isn't, I have a massive hangover and the sun's too bright"

"Hales, you know you have serious issues when Brooke Davis is telling you to wake up, she's the queen of laziness"

"Shut up goldilocks"

"Make me" She barely finished the phrase before Brooke jumped on her. The screaming and giggling was unbearable, especially when every little sound was multiplied in my head

"Guys, since you let me drink so much, the least you could do is be quiet, I feel like I'm gonna dddiiieeeee"

"Hey, I tried to stop you but I couldn't bet you off of the table"

My eyes widened and a gasped.

"Brooke is joking" Peyton said as she hit Brooke on her arm. Then she added, "Take these"

"OOOwwwww" Brooke screamed loudly

"Bbbrrrroookkkeeee, shut up" I moaned

"Thanks," Peyton

"You're welcome" she whispered to me, smiling

As loud and obnoxious as they could be, I had missed them terribly and I was glad to be home. For some strange reason, I listened to Brooke when she suggested that we go to a bar so I could drown my sorrows and forget about Jake. I had pretty much forgotten about him by now, the pain had numbed and whatever was left of it was because I was hurt by his actions, not that I missed him or anything of that sort. The problem was, as the pain about Jake went away, it was slowly being replaced by this new pain, because of Nathan In a way it was more soothing, because I knew that he hadn't hurt me, it was my fault and because as time went along, he continued to seem more and more like some part of my imagination or a crazy hallucination.

I had told Brooke and Peyton of my misdeeds but I hardly spared any details about him, all they knew was that he was a man with a name.

The rest of the day I spent with Lucas at the Rivercourt. I had missed him terribly, and I hadn't told him anything about Nathan.

"So the holidays are coming up"

"Oh, are they' I replied

"Funny. Anyway, I invited my brother; I want you to meet him"

"Hope he's nothing like your father, no offense"

"None taken. Not that I believe anyone could stoop to _his_ father's level, but I would say that he's a decent human being. Well, as far as I know"

"What's his name?"

"Nathan"

After hearing his name, it seemed like there was suddenly a hair ball stuck in my throat. I tried to cough it out

"Hales, are you okay"

"Uhhhuuumm, I'm fine' was he trying to kill me? But I knew it wasn't Luke's fault, Nathan seemed to be everywhere; his voice would pop up in my head suddenly, a saw his face on everyone else's, he was stalking my subconscious.

"You're sure you're okay" I caught the double meaning to his question

"I'll be fine Luke" I eyed him meaningfully

Suddenly I very loud mustang sped into the parking lot near the court

"I must have missed a lot, since when did people start driving sports cars in tree hill"

"Actually, that's a good quest- My eyes must be deceiving me, what the hell" I had been staring at the opposite direction when he said this. I began as I turned

"What's" I couldn't believe my eyes "Wrong" I finished the sentence slowly

But clearly we couldn't both be blind and as the figure approached my suspicions were confirmed that it really was Jake. To think that he had the never after everything that happened.

Lucas began "That mother-'

"Hello Haley, Lucas"

"Lucas, don't" I exclaimed at him as I remembered his promise to break Jake's jaw if he ever saw him again. But it was too late, Lucas seemed to have gotten straight to the point, it looked like Jake's jaw really was broken. Apparently, that didn't seem to stop him, since he simply got up and with his blood spattered face began speaking again

"Haley, I want to talk to you. Alone" he emphasized, eyeing Lucas

"There's no way in hell" Luke replied for me

"Luke" I glared at him "Okay' I replied to Jake

"I'll be fine Luke, five minutes"

"What do you want" I asked Jake coldly when Lucas began walking away

"Okay, I know you don't really want to talk to me right now, but I'll make it quick. I'm sorry I want you back. Marry me.'

"That was quick, I'll make it even quicker; go to hell"

"Haley, please. We made a mistake, there's still time, the wedding is supposed to be tomorrow"

"What part of go to hell don't you understand? I don't love you, I don't even like you. And I sure as hell am not going to marry you. So go back, on you r fancy little car and go back where you came from. "

Thinking I had proved my point, I turned to march away

"But-"

"Read my lips dumbass, GO TO HELL"

"Haley-I love you"

I sighed heavily, preparing myself for the lat string. I spoke quickly, as I tented to when I was angry

"You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight before I show you how I feel about you. And you know what they say, actions speak louder than words" I raised my fist for emphasis. When he opened his mouth again, more blood spluttered out of his mouth and onto his shirt. When he continued staring at me I decided to teach him a lesson and threw a punch directly to his eye. I felt so exhilarated that I prepared my foot, which was placed conveniently between his legs, to give him a painful reminder.

"At least you don't have to worry about having kids now"

With that, he seemed to get the clue as he ran or rather crawled, towards his car and sped away before his door was even fully closed. I was surprised at myself, I had never punched anyone before, but somehow, I felt that I had left my mark on his face, I knew because my hand was throbbing with pain.

"I'm so proud of you" Lucas said from behind me as he pulled me into a tight embrace

"The kick in the nuts was the perfect little touch" he added and we both giggled at that

Then I began crying, uncontrollably because I knew that it was really over, I was mostly angry that I had spent so much of my life on him but my tears were tears of relief that I didn't have to waste anymore of my life on him.

"Okay, I think we should go home, your hand doesn't look too good either"

By home apparently he meant his home. By the time we arrived, my hysterics had calmed down, I had no more tears to spare anyway. Karen only laughed when we explained to her what happened before telling us that violence was not the answer and getting a bag of ice for both our hands. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"It's nice to see you again, I'm glad you could join us, I heard Karen telling someone at the door. Luke and I looked at each other curiously before running towards the living room in which Karen was leading the guest.

"Oh, Haley, I would like you to meet"

It couldn't be, my eyes must have been deceiving me, but suddenly with that thought the lights began to dim and I felt myself fall into endless darkness until I felt nothing.

"Haley, Haley, Haley" The calls all felt so distant, and as much as I wanted to, I felt I couldn't reply, like a strange out of body experience. I was only subconsciously aware that my best friend was calling me and I could only subconsciously answer him.

"Haley, are you okay" A different voice called this time, a beautiful, familiar voice. He sounded confused and anxious as well, and I found myself more willing to answer this voice, but I couldn't-

All my thoughts crumbled to nothing as I felt a gentle hand stroke my cheek. My breathing faltered as i felt something warm and delicate gently caressing my lips, within seconds the new exciting sensation was gone and my sudden need for it seemed to be all I needed to regain control of myself. The darkness melted away as my eyelashes fluttered involuntarily.

"Nathan?" I spoke softly, still confused

"He opened his mouth as if he meant to say something and thought better of it.

"Hi" he said simply

"I love you" I replied back.

"Haley, we're still-"

I felt as if I had been waiting my whole life for this. My breath caught again, I didn't think I would ever get used to the feeling of his lips on mine. When it was finally over, it felt like an eternity before my breathing returned back to normal

"Haley, we're still"

"Marry me"

I was shocked at my own words; it seemed everyone else was too. I was reminded of where I was as I heard the gasps of Karen and Lucas, it also seemed that Peyton and Brooke had entered at some point but they melted into the background again as I stared into Nathan's eyes and saw the smirk that I had missed so much.

I sighed I contempt as I kissed him again and all my thoughts turned to mush, I could hardly recall my previous request.

I thought of all those times that I had made five-year plans for myself and where I wanted to be, but when I looked into Nathan's eyes I felt like an idiot , because I knew where I _had _ to be: wherever Nathan was.

**In case you didn't get it, she fainted and he kissed her. I thought it would be more fun to attempt being poetic than to just say that. Can you guys believe it? It's the last chapter. Tear! Anyway, I'll have an epilogue for you guys and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Epilogue Time!**

This was the best day of my life! I had come to a point where I wanted to thank Jake for being such a jackass because without that this would have never happened. At first, most of my family was either shocked or angry, and in my mother's case, both. But after six months of planning the wedding it seemed that they had come to accept or rather, tolerate my decision.

It actually turned out, as Nathan had been trying to tell me, we were still married by law because our plan to burn our marriage license had not been so successful. Since I could hardly remember our first "wedding", I really wanted another one. Explaining to everyone the whole story was very difficult and it seemed everyone, especially my mother judged me for it. Well, that excludes Brooke, she was so excited that I finally did something uncharacteristical of me and "fun" as she put it.

"How's my beautiful bride" he whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind

"Hey, where were you"

"Getting to know my new mother in law" he replied with a frown

I couldn't help but laugh, he was so cute! "Don't worry, she lives far way and she hates flying so you probably won't see her very often"

"Hmmm" was all his reply

After I heard the clattering of glass and Luke standing up, I assumed it was time for toasts.

"Today I gained a brother, although Nathan was already technically my brother but now he's my brother because Haley is like my sister. So, that can be very confusing… what a small world."

As he sighed the crowd laughed, unsure where his speech was heading. To me, it seemed that Luke was had a little too much to drink

"Anyway, thanks you for coming all of you to witness this great thing called marriage even though that's not the exact definition because I forgot my pocket dictionary. But I'm happy to be here and I'm glad Haley didn't marry that other jerk, Jacky and to all a good night" he finished although the reception had just begun and it was nowhere near night

"Thank you Lucas for that interesting speech, but I bet I can do better" Brooke began

"First of all I'm just gonna sit because I am way to drunk to stand up. So let me began, I love Haley! Well, who doesn't? And by the way, you're really working that dress, which I made by the way. Anyways, I'm really happy for you guys and I hope you have a bunch of really pretty kids but who would doubt that they wouldn't, I mean, look at them. By the way, these apple martinis rock and ummmmm, we love you Naley, wooo! "

I wondered how she had come up with the brilliant combination "Naley'.

Peyton, after helping a stumbling Brooke back to her seat came up to make a toast

"Okay, I'm think I'm the only one making a toast that's not drunk so I don't think I'll be as entertaining. I just want to say that Haley is an amazing person, and I agree with Brooke, who couldn't love her. I'm glad she's finally getting married because she deserves to be happy and have lots of pretty children. I too, am glad she dumped the other loser because Nathan seems a way better match and I can tell that he makes her happy. I wish you guy the best and I will wish that I find someone for myself that makes me as happy as Naley make each other. "

I rolled my eyes, noticing that this whole Naley thing was becoming a hit. I smiled; I had the most amazing friends.

I felt lost again as I stared into Nathan's eyes. I sighed contently, I could get used to this.

**Okay, thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, I really appreciate it. And I hope you liked it! I think I'll probably write more stories in the future although probably not in the One Tree Hill section but lookout for my stories anyway and thanks everyone!**


End file.
